Avengers #1
by Max Mercury
Summary: After a disaster a new team of Avengers have arrived


Avengers #1 

By Andre Coles

Ext. Avengers Mansion - Daytime

A News Reporter is reporting the scene of a rebuilt Avengers Mansion.

Reporter: Thanks John. As several other reporters and I all around have converged here the site of the new Avengers Mansion. It's been three years since the old Mansion was destroyed and all the Avenger roster killed by the Red Skull and Dr. Doom. Now with major contributions from Tony Stark and others, it has been rebuilt. Now the Avengers founding members Captain America and Iron Man are meeting here to talk about the future of the team. 

Captain America arrives. The media hounds him. He stops at the entrance and turns around. 

Captain America: Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, I have no news for you on the future of the team as of now. When we know you'll know. Now my advice to you nice folks is that you get off the property because about a minute after I go in the security forcefield will be activated, thank you. Captain America goes inside.

_______________________________________________________

Int. Avengers Mansion - Daytime

Captain America enters the meeting room to find Iron Man already sitting down. 

Captain America: So you're here already.

Iron Man: Yeah Steve. You should really learn how to use the back entrance. 

Captain America: Well someone has to deal with the press. Anyway let's get down to business. Who do we want? Iron Man: Like I said before Steve, we need to go the another route. What happened to the team after us Thor and Antman retired should never have to happen again.

Captain America: I agree but can we mold them into the team we need for the mission ahead.

Iron Man: Yes. The Avengers should have always been an elite response force. And with the folks I have in mind it will be. Let me introduce you to some of our membership. Right this way.

_______________________________________________________

Int. Avengers Mansion Waiting Room - Daytime

The Hulk, Sue Richards, Daredevil are in the waiting room. 

The Hulk: So here we are.

Sue: Yep. How did they contact you? The Hulk: They left a note at my home told me to come here. So what about you Daredevil?

Daredevil: They gave me a call asked me to come here.

The Hulk: Sue.

Sue: They left a message with Reed.

Daredevil: Why isn't he here?

Sue: He's busy.

The Hulk: Ah.

Spiderman walks thorough the door.

Spiderman: Well since we're talking,

Daredevil: Spiderman! 

Spiderman: Yeah, I got an e-mail tellin me to come to Avengers Mansion. I dunno why I'm here?

Captain America and Iron Man walk thorough the door.

Iron Man: Hello everyone, we've invited you here to welcome you Avengers.

Spiderman: What? 

Sue: You're reforming the team?

Captain America: Yes, and hopefully with you all on the roster.

Spiderman: But why?

Iron Man: There's a mission of dire importance ahead and we'll need you to deal with the situation.

The Hulk: I know this sounds a bit impulsive but count me in.

Daredevil: Me too. Sue: Well if you two are willing to come out of retirement, so am I.

Iron Man: And you Spiderman?

Spiderman: Me, an Avenger! I don't know how effective I'll be but count me in too!

Iron Man: Excellent. An alarm is heard.

Captain America: What's the problem.

Iron Man: Computer state emergency.

Computer: A Skrull Invasion in Washington D.C.

Captain America: Let's get over there.

Spiderman: How.

Iron Man: We'll take the Avenger air striker.

The Hulk: The what.

They go to the Hangar and get in the jet. 

_______________________________________________________

Ext. Washington Monument - Daytime

The Avengers are in the Air Striker flying in. 

_______________________________________________________

Int. Air Striker - Daytime

The Avengers are talking inside looking out at the invasion.

Spiderman: They look serious.

Sue: We have to stop them.

Captain America: We are going to.

The door on the floor of the plane opens up and they all jump out landing on the ground.

Captain America: Skrull foot soldiers!

Spiderman: Let's take 'em out!

The Avengers begin to take the foot soldiers out using their respective powers. Minutes pass and the soilders retreat.

Spiderman: Piece of cake.

Captain America: Almost too easy if you ask me.

Superskrull steps in front of them.

Sue: Oh my god. Superskrull! But how?

Superskrull: It does not matter! What matters is that the earth is mine for the taking.

Iron Man: I wouldn't bet on that!

Superskrull: Come then, and be destroyed.

They all charge Superskrull and are being wiped out. As they are on the ground fleets of Skrull aircraft begin to attack the city from the air. They hide from the attack behind some building rubble. 

The Hulk: What are we gonna do? Superskrull is even stronger than I am!

Iron Man: Well we better think of something fast, we're gettin the snot kicked out of us. 

Captain America: We're getting beat cause we're not using our heads and working as a team.

Spiderman: Look at that dish up there. 

Iron Man: What about it? Spiderman: It's sending off a beacon to control the air fighters. If we can go to their control center and take it out...

Captain America: Good thinking Spiderman! You take Daredevil and The Invisible Woman up there with you and take out that satellite. The rest of us will hold off Superskrull for as long as we can.

Spiderman: Gotcha Cap!

Sue: I can use an protective bubble to get us up there and inside.

Daredevil: Do it then.

Sue creates a bubble making the three invisible as they float up to and inside the ship.

Int. Skrull Mothership - Daytime

The three of them are now inside going towards the control center.

Sue: I can't hold this bubble for too much longer. It's taxing me.

Spiderman: You can take the bubble off of us and you stay invisible. That's something we'll need. 

Daredevil and Spiderman are now visible while Sue is not.

Spiderman: Let's go! 

He starts to run but Daredevil grabs him.

Daredevil: No. I can sense about seven heartbeats. 30meters away.

Spiderman: Fine. Are they gone yet?

Daredevil: Yes they have traveled far enough away. Listen can you get to the Control Center thorough the air duct. Spiderman: Genius, I come through the air duct above them while...

Daredevil: I come in thorough the door hitting them at two different angles.

Spiderman: Great.

Daredevil: Sue stick by me. They split up. 

_______________________________________________________

Ext. Washington Monument - Daytime

Captain America, Iron Man and The Hulk are still outside battling Superskrull. The Hulk punches him repeatedly and Superskrull absorbs it. Knocking the Hulk senseless. He uses his elasticity to wrap and begin to smother Captain America and Iron Man. 

Superskrull: I will kill you know, render you permanently DEAD!

_______________________________________________________

Int. Mothersip Command Center - Daytime

The Skrull Emperor is sitting on his throne as Daredevil kicks the door down.

Daredevil: Game's over your not taking Earth.

Emperor: Guards Attack!

The guards attack but Daredevil easily disposes of them. A stray guard hits Daredevil in the back of the head.

Emperor: I will destroy you for interfering! Then I will take your planet!

Spiderman comes in thorough the air duct. 

Spiderman: The jigs up buster!

Emperor: Another! I will destroy you along with him.

Spiderman: I bet you say that to all the superheroes. The Guards attack Spiderman he easily defeats them.

Spiderman: So Colonel Mickey Mouse trained these soldiers.

Spiderman is shot in the arm.

Spiderman: Argh!

They are both restrained.

Emperor: Was that your best?! PATHETIC! Now your planet is mine. 

Computer: Auto destruct sequence activated!

Emperor: What? 

Sue Richards reappears at the console.

Spiderman: Guess the little lady here triggered your auto destruct sequence. SO that means.

Spiderman breaks his restraints and Daredevils as well. 

Spiderman: We're outta here!

They turn Invisible an exit the ship.

Computer: All exits locked!

Emperor: No! 

Computer: In 5...4...3...2...1

The Mothership explodes. 

_______________________________________________________

Ext. Washington Monument - Daytime

Spiderman, Daredevil, and Invisible Woman reappear. Spiderman shoots Superskrull with a web ball temporarily freezing him allowing Captain America and Iron Man slide out. 

Sue: Need a little help!

Iron Man: Help's an understatement. 

Spiderman: That webbing won't hold long. So how are we gonna beat him?

Captain America: We need to work together as a team.

Iron Man: He's right. We need to concentrate all of our strengths together. 

Superskrull breaks free.

Superskrull: You think that could hold me!

Captain America: Let's take him down. AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

Spiderman shoots webbing in Superskrull's eyes.

Captain America: Now Hulk! While he's blinded

.The Hulk beats the snot out of Superskrull. Iron Man lays some smart bombs. Daredevil adds some punches and kicks. When the Superskrull is at his weakest point Captain America Throws his shield hitting Superskrull, knocking him unconscious. Sue encases him in a bubble.

Sue: That outta hold him. Superskrull disappears.

Spiderman: Where'd he go?

Iron Man: He was teleported away. By whom I don't know.

Captain America: Well at least the world is safe for now let's get back to the mansion. _______________________________________________________

Int. Avengers Mansion - Daytime - Hours Later

The Avengers are in the meeting room hours after the fight. 

Captain America: Good job everyone! It was a great team victory.

Spiderman: What I wanna know Sue is how did you arm the destruct sequence. 

Sue: Well being married to Reed Richards you learn how to do certain things like read Skrull. 

Daredevil: You mentioned earlier about a secret mission.

The Hulk: Yeah what's that about? 

Captain America: I guess you'd better tell them.

Iron Man: A big part of why you were chosen to be Avengers was to deal with a potential crisis at hand. Let me show you. Iron Man goes to the screen and punches up the image of Mount Saint Hillary with the back of the spacecraft bulging out.


End file.
